True love and the curse
by love10134
Summary: In this sort way of sorta re-dueing  sleeping beauty in my own characters take a leap into a magical kingdom and to where you will find love, happiness and little sadness


TRUE LOVE AND THE CURSE

W ell what can I say not every fairy tale story will start with a Happily Ever After and the end and they lived happily. In my Tragic story, And my spell curse that states if I touch a Spin wheel and prick my very fragile and delicate finger, I'm pretty much will turn in to dust and never return to the beautiful life I have planned out. So I hope if this whole curse end up happening that a lovely magical person will help me, find my Prince Charming so I will be set free from Lucinda Spell.

Today was my birthday I finally grasp the whole celebration from all the decorations, and my father going insane with trying to put this together, I was turning sixteen that means I made it without touching a spin wheel and its time for me to find a Suitor for me to end up taking the thrown with and marring me. I just the saw the very thick cream , black ink printed I assume from are kingdom to write this very probably expensive invitations I feel very pleased that are spending money on this big celebration.

It takes me about one hour to get in my vibrant Olive colored dress with a white sash that goes right under my bosom, while Cienna was doing my makeup I felt very proud that I was about to turn sixteen in only fourteen short hours . As I add the final touch of putting on my designed shoes that some personally made just for me, it was a good sized heel and was open toed ,sorta like a sandal with tons of Jems all around the shoes and raped around my ankle to the whole size of my very petite shoe.

As I descended down the stairs with my very beautiful , vibrant , gorgeous dress, and my long brown hair that had a hint of burgundy descended down to my waist in ringlets. I close my eyes to keep my composer of myself and not to go to limp when I saw all the men staring at me. I then have a pang of hatred to my dad , _how am I suppose to pick which dashing man to pick?_

As I keep my passe walking very lady like down my Royal Red Stair Case. I began to start counting all the boys and young men and well Men in the room as the youngest I think I was told was twelve and he was prince of Italy , And I Princess of Eurprasia soon to take the thrown , I'm then start to feel nerves hit me like a ton of bricks, I meet a young Peter Lovegood he was a gentlemen knows very much to treat a lady. "So Peter what is your family." " Well Veronica ( wow how did he find out my name see maybe he is , No Veronica your dad probably sent him he will know my name duhh) I actually have a step mother my mom died when I was a little Lad my father remarried and a older brother who has been shun out of are Kindom." " well im sorry to hear about your mom, I know it totally sucks losing someone." Veronica Said

As the two of kept talking he offered me a very tart punch , and offered to dance I said yes In a heartbeat, as we began to start are slow dance I got on my tip toes and whispered in his ear. " I think your in the lead you know I really like you." " well Ms. Veronica Webber I think I'm falling very hard for you as well."

The last time I looked it was about midnight when I felt like I got poisoned I didn't get it I didn't have anything besides that Punch Peter gave me but I , I don't think Peter would do that to me I thought he liked me. Wow maybe all the young guys only like me for my money . I then begin to feel a elastic pull towards me I then see a lady with thick course black hair with red eyes, and her eyes were like a dark black hollow , and she had beady eyes.

I then hear her come up behind me , and I feel like I can't even move any once of my body , and then I hear a really big snap in my left wrist and it hurt probably broken. I then close my eyes and I was out.

PETER

It so weird Ill I remember is I had one glass of a yellow glass of champagne and then I lost track of Veronica wow I think im whipped I'm ready for a relationship I don't even what her for the land but for her she charming lovely ,caring I totally falling for you.

I found her lying on the floor of a spin wheel room with many and her fingers were pricked oh no the Curse, Veronica! VERONICA!Come on wake up , wait I have to kiss her for the curse to be broken , here goes nothing , I put my mouth too hers and she stirred in her deep Acoma and put my arms around her. "Peter please help me I think my wrist is really badly broken it's hurting.

VERONICA

_He found me, he saved me , I think I love him fully now he cares for me. _Peter thanks for helping me will you please carry me I can see a spot of liquid blood on my dress sash. "well Hun I knew I lost were you were and I knew I had to find you, because I missed you and I hope things will go good for us. "Well Peter I think we should start thinking about that with my father when we get back to him in around fifteen minutes.

As we were going out of the dungeon I saw the evil witch approach me, and Peter saw her as well. He stood right in front of me and protected me. She then whispered evilly in a dark tone and said why are you awake? "Because he kissed me and I awoke ". I then turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well Peter the curse is broken, you broke it you saved me. Now the world will be safer without that evil bothering people". "I do have to tell you more to the curse though Peter, she was not invited to my Birth Celebration she showed up and things turned really bad says my father, Her name is actually Lucida thought her and my mother were both best friend and my mother decided to marry my dad and it made her very jealous and gave me the curse to watch my mom suffer. And her except words was " When the child shall prick her finger on a spin wheel she will fall asleep and awake by true loves kiss, or a prince or even both". I'm sorry for getting you in to something that was so cruel to are very big world that one day I hope we will run together.

I promise I will always be here for you veronica I think Lucinda was right that you would be kissed me a Prince and by your True love because I know I kissed a girl I love. We will make this world totally beautiful and I think I will marry you Veronica.

7 WEEK LATER

He pulls out a red velvet box and open the box to a a big sized engagement ring. He gets on one knee they are in the lovely back yard with trees and a lake shimmering in a distane, He then starts " Veronica Katherine Webber will you please do my the honor of marring me I love you and we have gone trough a lot and you being my girlfriend and with the curse of finally letting it sit and its over , and I asked your father and he thinks we are perfect and I love you with all my heart". Veronica didn't have to say anything she jumped into his arms YES I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU Peter Edward Smith !

Well who knew that I would get my fairy tale ending, evil witch died , loving soon to be Husband that didn't want to be married in the beginning but realizing he couldn't leave me and he loved me. And people caring for who I am now and not for my money and family everthing does end up with a Happily Ever After. THE END


End file.
